


Various AUs

by amateurexorcist



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurexorcist/pseuds/amateurexorcist
Summary: I really like AUs. They're fun, but I don't always want to commit to writing a whole story. This fic is basically a different AU every chapter. 1st chapter is table of contents.
Kudos: 1





	Various AUs

Hey! Doesn't everyone love a good AU?

Each chapter will be a different AU, some already somewhat existing (coffee shop, daemons, etc) and other my own. I might pick one of these back up once I have less on my plate, but that's unlikely. If you like the idea of one of these, feel free to take it and run with it! Have fun! I'll only be using 1-3 tags per story.

CONTENT WARNINGS ARE IN THE TABLE OF CONTENTS!!!

No AUs yet, I want you guys to recommend the first one I do!

Want to see a AU you're interested in? Recommend one in the table of contents comment section! I don't do any smexy times fics, so things connected to the smexy times won't work. But I might be interested in all sorts of things!


End file.
